


Проблемы

by vpif



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bitchy Nando, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpif/pseuds/vpif
Summary: Я регретирую ничего.
Relationships: Nemanja Vidic/Fernando Torres/Rio Ferdinand
Kudos: 4





	Проблемы

**Author's Note:**

> Я регретирую ничего.

— Что? — Нандо вызывающе вскидывает подбородок и недобро, как последняя сука, ухмыляется.

— Что? — повторяет за ним Видич и, сжав зубы, пихает Нандо кулаком в плечо с такой силой, что тот налетает на грудь стоящего позади Рио и тут же молча бросается вперед, словно только это и ждал.

Они толкаются, Видич рычит, отфыркиваясь от светлых волос, лезущих ему в лицо, перехватывает Нандо за запястья, убирая его руки от себя, и еще раз толкает его назад, впечатывая в тело Рио, пока тот не перехватывает брыкающегося Торреса за пояс.

— Блядь, пустите, — Нандо дергается, широко раздувая ноздри, и Видич наваливается на него еще сильнее, пытаясь заставить его заткнуться, удерживает за предплечья, почти упирается лбом в лоб Торреса, двигает ногой вперед, надеясь, что тот перестанет так отчаянно вырываться, и упирается ему прямиком в пах. — Ох, блядь, — внезапно осиплым шепотом повторяет Нандо, широко распахнув глаза.

Они втроем напряженно замирают — цепляясь друг за друга в тяжелой тишине, нарушаемой только частым дыханием Торреса. Спустя пару секунд Видич не выдерживает первым.

— Они, блядь, спрашивали меня, какие у меня проблемы с Фернандо Торресом, — мотнув башкой, ржет он. — Какие проблемы, а!

— Я не знаю, какие у тебя там проблемы, но у меня с вами их нет.

— О, да ладно? Нет? А это тогда что? — он нажимает бедром посильнее, и Нандо дергается в руках Рио. — Это тебе не проблема?

— Нет, это... — Нандо ловит дыхание, а потом поднимает на него взгляд и упирается Рио затылком в плечо. Смотрит насмешливо из-под ресниц. — Это нихрена не проблема.

Торрес, очевидно, нарывается. Он вообще всегда нарывается — фоля на поле, картинно падая им с Рио под ноги, споря с арбитром или пытаясь забить в их ворота — но сейчас за показушной наглостью едва уловимо чувствуется напряжение, и Видич, все еще стоящий близко-близко к нему, вдруг тянет носом воздух, как большая охотничья псина, словно почуяв его неуверенность.  
Он готов спорить, что Торресу обычно просто нравится их дразнить, но сейчас явно не тот случай, и он думает, что они могли бы отпустить его, прямо сейчас, брезгливо отшатнуться, посмеяться, обозвать педиком и придумать пару новых кричалок, чтобы Торрес сгорал от стыда каждый раз, когда дьяволы будут выходить играть против Ливерпуля — они с Рио могли бы хорошенечко его проучить, но они ничего из этого не сделают потому что, во-первых, никогда не были мудаками, а, во-вторых, (да пора бы это признать), Торрес предлагает то, что давно хотелось. И, как оказывается, не только им двоим.

Рио за плечом Торреса молчит и выглядит почти меланхоличным, и только взгляд горящих темных глаз говорит о том, что он тоже не на шутку завелся. Но он молчит, и Видич понимает, что придется решать ему.

— Хорошо тогда. Не проблема. Как скажешь, — хрипло усмехается он. И тут же со злостью думает, что Нандо умудрился опять переиграть его с Рио на их же поле, когда уголки ярких губ едва заметно дергаются вверх. Он не может удержаться и мелочно отыгрывается.

— Купили сладкую девочку из солнечной Испании, да? — перевирая слова, мурлычет он ливерпульский чант, бесящий его до глубины души.

— Завали, — тут же огрызается Нандо.

— O, perdon-perdon, — притворно раскаиваясь, качает головой Видич и, максимально похабно улыбнувшись, медленно опускается на колени перед ними.

Конечно, Торрес нихуя не девочка, и даже будь у него сто раз миловидная мордашка, Видич никак не может игнорировать натянувший ткань чужой член перед глазами. Он задирает на Нандо край шорт и зависает, рассматривая белое, гладенькое бедро с поджившей уже царапиной от шипов, а потом, не задумываясь особо, что делает, прижимается ртом и сжимает зубы. Сладким он тоже не оказывается: под языком у Видича горячая, едва соленая кожа. Нандо дергается, еле слышно ругаясь, и тянется оттащить его за волосы, но только проскальзывает пальцами по короткому ёжику и напоследок корябает ногтями по затылку. Видич тут же сбрасывает его руку, потому что этот жест неприятно напоминает о том, что он совершенно точно не собирается делать.

— Сладкая, испанская девочка, — выделяя каждое слово, повторяет он и скалится, задрав голову и сжимая бедро Нандо до синяков.

Торрес только упрямо мотает башкой и внезапно зло смотрит на него из-под упавшей на лицо крашеной челки, а потом вдруг часто-часто моргает, хлопая слишком длинными для нормального пацана ресницами, когда Рио запускает ладони ему под футболку и задирает ее до под мышек. Под футболкой у Торреса оказывается ожидаемый нулевой размер, куча трогательных родинок, и слишком светлая на фоне смуглых рук Рио кожа. И это типа даже красиво, думает Видич. Рио сначала сжимает ладонь на его груди и, не получив никакой реакции, ведет ею вниз, по тут же напрягшемуся плоскому животу, усыпанному очередными блядскими родинками, и тормозит у резинки шорт.

— Давай? — лениво уточняет он у Видича.

Тот пожимает плечами.

— Вы правда все делаете вместе что ли? — Торрес, видимо, молчать принципиально не умеет, хотя о нем и ходят слухи как о самом неконфликтном и интровернтном игроке в стане мерсисайдцев. Нандо открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но вместо этого только судорожно тянет воздух сквозь зубы, когда Рио другой ладонью накрывает его сосок и больно зажимает между пальцами.

Видич фыркает, одобряя действия друга, и просовывает ладонь выше, под край штанины, добираясь, наконец, туда, где очень горячо и внезапно совсем гладко (блядь, какая же Торрес все же девчонка), царапает выступающую тазовую кость, а потом спускается ниже, проходясь по нежной коже на сгибе бедра, и отводит большой палец в сторону, ныряя глубже, и нажимает Нандо на яйца. Тот вздрагивает и впервые стонет — сладко и как будто немного удивленно — когда Рио следом обхватывает ладонью его член. Другой рукой он все еще удерживает Торреса под грудью, крепко прижимая к себе спиной, и тому только и остается, что подаваться бедрами вперед. Он цепляется одной ладонью Рио за предплечье, впивается ногтями, царапается, оставляя быстро затекающие краснотой белые лунки, каждый раз, когда кулак Рио появляется над резинкой шорт, а второй неловко пытается удержаться непослушными пальцами то за свое бедро, то за чужую ладонь, но за волосы больше трогать не рискует.  
Они так и не стягивают с него шорты, и Видичу из-за этого приходится каждый раз неудобно выворачивать запястье; колени потихоньку начинают ныть, становится душно и отчего-то почти неуютно. Торрес крупно дрожит в их руках, уже особо не стараясь держать лицо, и тихо что-то бормочет на испанском сквозь зубы. У него на щеках разгорелся румянец, и Видичу снизу хорошо видно, как краснота медленно сползает ниже на грудь, усыпанную родинками. Насчитав как минимум штук пять, он скользит взглядом обратно, туда, где, скрытые тканью, его пальцы периодически наталкиваются на пальцы Рио, и на алом хлопке почти на уровне его глаз маячит влажное пятно. Торрес снова что-то скулит на испанском, и Видич не замечает, как сам переходит на родной язык, зло чертыхнувшись.

— Эй вы оба, по-английски, блядь, пожалуйста, — просит сверху голос Рио. — Я сейчас ничерта не понял.

Его командирский тон звучит настолько нелепо и невтемно, что Видич не выдерживает и, уткнувшись лбом в бедро Торреса, начинает громко ржать, разжимает влажные пальцы, выпрастывая ладонь из-под ткани и пристраивая ее рядом. Его внезапно хорошо так попускает.

— Твою-то мать, Рио, — хрипит он.

Раскрасневшийся и взмокший Нандо, хмурится, явно не понимая его внезапной вспышки веселья, и воспользовавшись ситуацией, тянется к резинке шорт, за что тут же получает от бдительного Рио по руке.

— Ах ты ж сука, — шипит Нандо, покорно убирая ладонь. — Да что опять не так?  
Рио хмыкает, игнорируя его вопрос, и только едва заметно кивает все еще сидящему перед ним Видичу. Они уже давно прекрасно понимают друг друга без слов, и Видич, ухмыльнувшись, в одно движение легко сдирает с Торреса шорты, оставив их болтаться где-то в районе колен, и быстро поднимается, устраивая свою ладонь поверх ладони Рио.

— Одного не пойму, кто тебя успел научить всем этим грязным словечкам? Стиви Джи? — спрашивает тот Торреса.

— Вообще-то, это первое, что ты учишь, когда приезжаешь играть в чужой чемпионат. Все эти «блядь», «пизда», «дай пас», чтобы ты понимал, — вместо отчётливо смутившегося вдруг Нандо отвечает Видич.

— Он-н прав, — согласно пыхтит Торрес и тут же стонет, стиснув зубы.

— Не подлизывайся, — отрезает Видич, сжав кулак плотнее.

Без мешающихся тряпок дело идет куда быстрее, и по одному только заполошному дыханию Нандо становится понятно, что долго он не продержится. Видич наваливается на него чуть сильнее, едва удерживаясь от горячего желания самому притереться пахом к гладкому бедру, и прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в чужие горячие вдохи — привычные, знакомые, Торрес звучит почти так же, когда они сталкиваются на поле в борьбе за мяч.

Кончает Нандо почти беззвучно, болезненно зажмурившись и дернув кадыком, проглатывая все те громкие звуки, вот-вот готовые вырваться из его рта, и обмякает тяжелым телом у них в руках. С закрытыми глазами и дрожащими ресницами он выглядит на удивление беззащитно, и Видич с трудом заставляет себя оторваться от его лица. Чужой оргазм внезапно отдается слабой дрожью в руках. Скорчив недовольную гримасу, он бесцеремонно вытирает перепачканную спермой ладонь о ткань чужой изрядно измятой футболки. И не успевает сделать ничего больше, потому что Рио внезапно пихает все еще стреноженного спущенными до колен шортами Нандо в спину, и тот заваливается вперед, не имея возможности выставить руки. Ловит его, правда, все тот же Рио, резко вздернув вверх, притискивает крепко к себе, вжимаясь все еще твердым членом ему в задницу.

— Уебок, — беззлобно комментирует Нандо, оборачиваясь через плечо.

— А ты не расслабляйся, малыш. Мы еще не закончили.


End file.
